Secrets of the Slytherin Princess
by nightshade678
Summary: My name is Tara Johnson I'm sixteen years old, and I am a witch. This is my story on my life, and my many secrets. Some will be discovered, and some wont. But when I attend Hogwarts the harder they are to keep, especially from a man called Severus Snape... Snape survives and so does Dumbledore. First story!
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets of the Slytherin Princess**

***TJ***

I don't want to go! That was the first thought in my head when my brother Ethan told me we were going to Hogwarts. My name is Tara Johnson. I'm sixteen years old, and I am a witch. My brothers told me last night that we would be going to Hogwarts tonight. It was my mom's last wish in her will, so of course Ethan would want to fulfill her last demand. My twin brother Jake told me it would be a good place for us to learn how to control our powers better. My sister Zoe has been dying to go to Hogwarts ever since our mom told us about it, so it looks like I'm the only one who doesn't want to go. People will think we're weird, call us freaks. You see we aren't like any other witches and wizards, we have a bit more magic than others. Our mom was talented witch, and somehow she blessed us with amazing powers that not everybody has. How she did it? We have no idea… All four of us have elemental powers, which is very rare. Ethan has wind, Jake has water, Zoe has earth, and I have fire. Not many witches and wizards have elemental powers, and those who do, don't know how to use them very well. Oh yeah there is something else you should know about me. I am a metamorphogus. Not a very strong one, but my eyes change color depending on my emotions. For example red is anger, orange is confusion, yellow is boredom, green is calm, blue is sad, purple is happy, pink is love, and black is fear. Most of the time when I'm out in public I use a glamour to stop my eyes from changing color. I like my eyes, but they make me stand out too much, and that's something I don't like so much. Well it looks like I'm going to Hogwarts tonight! I hate my life…

***SS***

Bloody Albus can't let me some rest before the little dunderheads arrive tonight. I barge into his office without knocking.

"What is so important Albus that you had to disturb me from my peace?" I sneered.

"Ah Severus we have four new students arriving tonight from the states, and I need you to collect them from the Knight Bus at Hogsmead," said Albus.

"And pray tell why Minerva cannot do it?" I asked. How dare he ask me! The old man should do it himself.

"Minerva did the muggleborn rounds Severus. I thought she deserved a rest," he explained.

"Oh and I don't?" Albus looked at me as to say sorry. "Fine I'll do it!"

I stormed out of his office without another word. "These brats better not annoy me." I walked outside towards Hogsmead, irritated that I had to do more work. "Let's get this over with."

***TJ***

"Tara stop complaining we are going to Hogwarts and that's final!" shouted my brother Ethan. He summoned the Knight Bus, and we got on board. My sister Zoe told the creepy looking man where we were going.

"Hogsmead aye? We'll get you there in no time!" the man exclaimed. I sat down next to Jake, and the bus sped off without any warning.

"I thought we were going to Hogwarts?" I asked Jake.

"We are, but the headmaster told us that a professor would pick us up at Hogsmead," said Ethan. We were still in our summer clothes, which consisted of shorts and t-shirts, so we decided to change. Ethan told us it was going to be freezing cold once we got to Scotland. I put on a long sleeved black shirt, a black hoodie, tight black jeans, torn black sneakers, a black beanie, and fingerless leather gloves. By the way, if you can't tell my favorite color is black.

"Hey you forgot to put your glasses on," said Zoe.

'Ethan do I have to wear them? They hurt my eyes!" I argued. My glasses are what contains the glamour charm that makes my eyes look their natural color, which is dark brown, but I have to wear them to keep my eyes from changing colors.

"Sorry Tara, but you wanted to fit in, and normal witches' eyes don't change color," my brother pointed out.

I sighed, and slouched in my seat. After riding around in the Knight Bus for 45 minutes, the bus finally stopped. I grabbed my bag, and put on my glasses. Zoe paid the man, and we all gathered our things. We stepped off of the bus, and looked around.

"Look for a man named Professor Severus Snape.", said Ethan.

***SS***

I saw the Knight Bus come around, and saw four figures step out. They looked around for a while, and they finally spotted me. They started to walk towards me, but one of them drew their wand. The girl muttered Lumos, and pointed her wand at me.

"Tara put your wand away!" yelled a boy who looked very similar to the girl with her wand out… They must be twins.

"Are you Professor Snape?" asked the girl. Well, at least she was smart enough to ask. I could've been a crazy person.

"Yes, I am. And I assume you four are the new students?" I asked even though I already knew.

"Yes we are. Excuse my sister for her rudeness. I'm Ethan Johnson, these are my siblings, Jake, Zoe, and Tara." Said the eldest of the family. The girl who had her wand out kept staring at me, as if she was studying me.

"Yes, well follow me, the other students shall be arriving soon, so the Headmaster would like to have a few words with you." I beckoned them to follow me back towards the castle.

"It's bloody cold over here!" exclaimed Tara.

"Bloody? Tara really?" giggled the other girl Zoe.

"I thought I'd try it out, but it doesn't sound as good as fu-" Tara got cut off as her twin covered her mouth, and dragged her towards the back. The two of them chatted quietly, I heard a couple of words like "Light", "Fire", and "Why not?". I had no clue what to make of it.

Finally we arrived to the Headmaster's office, and we entered. I told all four of them to take a seat, but the girl Tara remained standing. Albus walked in and the boy Ethan stood, and shook his hand.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, thank you for letting us attend Hogwarts on such a short notice." said Ethan.

"Ah. It was no problem at all dear boy, your mother was a very bright witch. We are all very happy to have you here." said Dumbledore. I wonder who their mother was I must've taught her.

"Now Ethan you will be in your seventh year, Tara and Jacob will in their sixth year, and Zoe will be in her fifth year?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir, that's correct." Said Zoe.

"Yes well you will need to be sorted, so you will be sorted with the first years. Ah, the carriages have arrived. Let's head down there shall we?" This should be an interesting school year…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: So I probably should have done this on the last chapter… anything you recognize is JK Rowling's! **

***TJ***

When we saw a man standing out in Hogsmead my brothers started to walk towards him. Idiots!

I pulled out my wand, and cast Lumos. It could be anyone! Haven't they learned anything!?

The man was tall, had pale skin, black hair, black eyes, and wore all black clothing. My brother Jake yelled at me to put away my wand, but I didn't.

"Are you Professor Snape?" I asked.

The man's eyebrow rose, and he looked at my wand. He answered yes, and I finally lowered my wand.

We walked towards the castle, and it was freezing! How the hell do they live in this weather!?

After my brother assaulted me for almost saying the F word, I asked if I could light a small fire to keep me warm using my powers. Of course he said no as usual!

Professor Snape took us to the Headmaster's office, and told us to sit down. Me being me I stayed standing. I don't trust these people. The Headmaster just went on and on about our mom. Which everyone does, and told us that we would get sorted with the first years. That's just fan-fucking-tastic! Like we need the extra attention!

So here I am now surrounded by a bunch of kids, waiting to be sorted into a stupid house. Professor McGonagall calls a name, and the boy gets sorted Ravenclaw.

"Ethan Johnson!" calls Professor McGonagall. My brother walks up the steps, and sits on the stool. She places the raggedy looking hat on his head, and it shouts, "Gryffindor!" the Gryffindor table cheers, and Ethan runs down to join them. "Jake Johnson!" My twin quickly sits on the stool, and as soon as the hat is placed on his head it shouts, "Slytherin!" He smiles at me knowing that I would get placed in the same house as him. He sits down at their table, and he waves at my brother Ethan. "Zoe Johnson!" Zoe was sorted into Gryffindor, like we all knew she would be. She ran off, and sat next to Ethan.

"Zoe congrats! You're in the best house!" I hear Ethan say to Zoe.

"Tara Johnson!" I feel everyone's eyes on me as I walk up, and take a seat on the stool. I jump as the hat starts talking inside my head.

"Ah daughter of a Gryffindor I see… But so many dark secrets." Said the hat.

"Get out of my head hat! Just sort me like you're supposed to do!"

"My my, you've murdered somebody?"

"Alright, I guess since you have such dark secrets you belong in Slytherin with your brother…" The voice left my mind, and shouted out, "Slytherin!" I stand up, as my house applauds for me, but for some reason everyone is looking at me weirdly. Did I do something wrong? I sit down next to my brother, and he stares at me with wide eyes.

"Jake why are you staring at me like that?"

"Umm because you took forever to get sorted!" he exclaimed. I looked at him with a confused look. "It took you like ten minutes to get sorted Tara!"

"W-what? No way it only took a couple of seconds!" How could I have taken so long?

"No it looked like you were having a conversation with the hat."

"I did, but it wasn't a long one."

"Look I don't know what happened Tara, but let's just get through this year okay?"

"Okay, I promise I'll be good."

***SS***

When the eldest and youngest two of the Johnson family got sorted into Gryffindor I can't say I was surprised, same with the twins in Slytherin. What struck me as odd was how long it took the older Miss Johnson to get sorted. The last time it took that long it was for bloody potter.

"That was odd don't you think Severus?" asked Minerva.

"Quite so Minerva. I wonder what the hat discussed with her."

"As do I Severus." Minerva and I stopped our discussion as Albus stood to give his usual speech. Which as usual I paid no attention to, until I heard him say.

"This year, years fifth through seventh may chose not to wear their uniforms, due to the more advanced classes of Defense Against the Dark Arts.", said Albus. We never discussed this! "Also I would like everyone to welcome our new potions professor, Professor Gambit!" Professor Gambit stood, and all the students clapped politely. "Furthermore Professor Snape will be continuing to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.", said Albus. Everyone, but my Slytherins groaned at this, I quickly glared at them, and it died down.

"It seems like the students aren't glad to have you teach again." Said Minerva, with a smug look on her face.

"They are just unhappy because they know they will actually have to do work in my class, dunderheads the lot of them!"

"Oh don't act like such a child Severus. They are smarter than you think they are."

"I am in no such way a child!" I argued. Having said that I stood up and left, but I noticed there was a couple students missing from the Slytherin table. Better hope they don't get caught by Filch.

***TJ***

I left the feast as soon as my brother stopped watching me like a hawk. Which was really fast, because for some reason all the girls wanted to be "friends" with him. I wondered around the castle, and eventually got. Of course I was in the dark. As I was walking, I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Who's there?" I asked as I pulled out my wand. I whispered Lumos, and a tall boy with dark brown hair, and blue eyes stood in front of me with a scared look in his eyes.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" the boy exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same. Why didn't you answer when I asked who was there." I asked him.

"I thought you were a professor, my mistake. My name is Vince, Vince Contreras." He put his hand out for me to shake.

"Tara, Tara Johnson. Why aren't you at the feast like everyone else?" I asked as I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Tara. The feast is rather boring, so I just wander around the castle rather than sitting with a bunch of idiots stuffing their faces." said Vince.

"Same here. Hey you're in Slytherin right?" I asked him. I think I saw him as I was being sorted.

"Yeah, and you are the girl who took quite some time to get sorted." he said.

"I didn't take that long did I?" I asked.

"Yeah you took quite some time to get sorted."

"Oh… Hey do you mind showing me to the common room? I'm totally lost."

"Sure no problem Tara, it's not too far from here, follow me. So you're from the states right?" Vince asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't have your sexy accent." Vince bursted out laughing.

"My accent's sexy?"

"Well yeah British accents are very sexy! Duh!" I said mocking him.

We approached a normal looking wall, but I saw a small snake engraved in it.

"Well here we are. Twilight is the password."

"Okay thanks again for showing me the way to the common room."

"You are very much welcome Tara. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully we have classes together."

"Yeah hopefully we do, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Tara!" he said as he went up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Bye Vince!"

I smiled as I walked up the stairs to my dorm. I made one friend today, maybe being here won't be so bad…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Anything thing you recognize is JK Rowling's! Hope you like this next chapter! Please review!**

***SS***

After I finished my class schedule for tomorrow, I grabbed a book, and settled down in my sitting room.

About fifteen minutes later, I took a shower, despite what my students say about my hair, and got into bed.

For some strange reason I kept thinking about the Johnson family. They reminded me of one person in particular, but I can't remember who.

I wonder what happened to their mother, and father. Miss Johnson doesn't seem too fond of them.

My thoughts then switched to how she pointed her wand at me. She seems like she doesn't trust adults easily, since she put her wand down reluctantly.

And what was all that about lighting a fire?

They are a strange family. I'll have to talk to Albus about them later. With that last thought I promptly fell asleep.

A few hours later I woke up, and began to start my day. I threw on my normal black teaching robes, and combed my fingers through my shoulder length hair. I peered into the mirror, and stared at the snake bites on my neck.

I shook my head, and sighed, I was very lucky to survive. Thank god I had been taking the anti-snake venom for months before the bastard ordered the snake to kill me. I covered the bites with my cravat, and walked out of my quarters.

As I was walking down to The Great Hall for some coffee, something ran into me.

"Shit… sorry sir, I got lost!" exclaimed Miss Johnson.

"Watch your tongue Miss Johnson. I wouldn't want to take points off my own house on the first day."

"Sorry sir it won't happen again. Um do you know how I can get to The Great Hall?"

"Of course follow me Miss Johnson."

"Why are people at this school so formal, with this whole sir and miss thing? I feel like an old lady when you call me that."

I raised an eyebrow at her comment, "It is school policy, and polite as well."

"Yeah well it's a weird policy, I mean I would call an old people sir or ma'am… like the Headmaster, and Professor McGonagall! Oh lord did I just say that?" she looked around nervously, as if the two were hiding somewhere nearby.

"I'm afraid so Miss Johnson." The scared look on her face almost made me laugh… almost.

"So you teach defense?" she asked me.

"Yes, but I use to teach potions before the war ended." I told her.

"Potions and defense are my two favorite subjects. Do you still brew?"

"Yes, I brew for the infirmary, and ."

"Why doesn't Professor Gambit do it?"

"Merlin Miss Johnson must you ask so many questions? You remind me of bloody Granger!" The girl tensed up when I said that.

"Granger sir?"

I rolled my eyes, "As in Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, war heroine." She stopped walking, and look at me with nervous eyes.

"Sorry sir I uh I have to go back, I left something in my dormitory!" I watched as she ran away, confused on her sudden change of emotions.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked myself.

***TJ***

My mind was racing as I ran away from Professor Snape. I mean I know she went here, but it was still weird to hear people talk about her like that! And Professor Snape didn't sound like he liked her that much. Ha he's not the only one.

As I was turning around the corner I saw Jake. "Jake wait up!" I shouted.

"What's up sis?" he asked. I looked around making sure no one was around us, and I took off my glasses.

"Professor Snape was talking about mom!"

Yeah that's right I am the daughter of the great heroine, Hermione Granger.

My brother's eyes widened, "he did? What'd he say? Did you tell him she was our mom?" he asked me all at once.

"No of course not I'm not an idiot! And he didn't say anything good or bad, but it seems like I'm not the only one who doesn't like her." I said.

My brother glared at me, "You need to let this grudge on mom go! You know she didn't mean to do it Tara!"

My eyes turned a bright red, "It doesn't matter she still did it!" I shouted angrily. My brother stayed quiet, and gave me a sad look. "You know I'm right to be angry Jake. We meant nothing to her! We were only an experiment for her sick mission!"

"Don't say that Tara! She loved us!" yelled Jake.

"No she loved her job!" I yelled back.

"Woah woah woah! What is going on here?" asked a confused looking Vince as he walked down the corridor. I quickly shoved my glasses on my face, feeling the cooling effects of the charm.

"Nothing! Let's just go to breakfast." I growled as I glared at my brother.

I dragged Vince down the hall with me, so we could eat and then get our schedules. "Sorry about that Vince just some family drama" I explained to him.

"No problem Tara I have an older brother who really gets on my nerves, so I get it. Let's just go get some food, I'm starving!"

We entered The Great Hall, and sat down at the Slytherin Table. "So are you excited for your first day of classes here at Hogwarts?"

"Um yeah… I'm a little nervous, but I'm really excited for defense and potions."

Vince smiled, "Yeah me too, I love defense."

"I bet you five galleons I'm better than you." I challenged him.

"Psh there is no way you're better than me. I'm the best in our year!" exclaimed Vince.

I raised an eyebrow, "We'll see Vince, but in the meantime prepare to lose!" We both broke out into laughter, and began to eat our breakfast.

"Hey so you never told me, how did you get into Hogwarts if you lived in the states?"

I fidgeted nervously in my seat not wanting to answer. I took a large drink of my pumpkin juice, "Um my mom went to school here and she always wanted us to come to Hogwarts, so here we are."

"But why are you barely starting now?"

"My dad didn't want us to come here. He sent us to a different school in America, but when my mom passed away he let us come to Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry about your mother, what was her name, maybe my folks knew her."

"Um probably not she uh wasn't very popular here."

"Oh okay then, so how about we raise the bet to ten galleons?" He challenged.

"You're on!"

***SS***

After I got over the shock of Miss Johnson running off, I headed towards The Great Hall. As I was walking down the corridor I heard shouting, but I ignored it. These insufferable teens need to sort own their own problems.

"Ah Severus, good morning! Excited for the first day of classes?" asked Albus.

"Yes Headmaster I am ecstatic!" I said sarcastically. Apparently the Headmaster had no idea what sarcasm was, and he patted me on the back.

I looked up from my plate, as I heard laughter from the Slytherin table. It was coming from Miss Johnson, and Mr. Contreras. It was odd looking at some of the students without their standard uniforms on.

After I finished my breakfast, I got up and began handing out schedules.

"So do you play quidditch?" I heard Mr. Contreras ask Miss Johnson.

"Yeah I'm a chaser, my sister Zoe is too, Ethan is keeper, and Jake is a beater." Answered Miss Jonson.

"If you two are done discussing quidditch, I have your schedules for you." I said as I held out there schedules.

"Of course Professor Snape our apologies." The boy took their schedules, and continued his conversation with the girl.

I wonder if Miss Johnson has any defense skills, who knows she might even be better than Mr. Contreras.

**AN: Hope you all liked this chapter please review! I'd like to know what I can work on to make this story the best it can be. Thanks! **

**~Nightshade**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Here's another chapter for you guys! Please review it lets me know what I need to fix, and how to make my story better! Anything you recognize is Jk Rowling's!**

***TJ***

"So you are a beater?" I asked Vince as we walked away from charms class, on our way to defense.

"Mhm since second year!"

"That's cool! I bet my brother is better than you!"

"Why is it we are always making bets?" We both laughed, and entered our class. We arrived ten minutes early, and took our seats in the front eager for the class to start.

A couple minutes later other students flooded into the classroom, as well as my brother. I ignored him when he called my name, and continued talking to Vince. Everyone one was seated, and waiting for Professor Snape to arrive. Suddenly the door banged open, and Professor Snape entered the class.

"Wands out! Today we will be practicing nonverbal spells, which you should have read the theory on if you bothered to open your books this summer. Everyone groaned at his comment. "Up now!" He commanded.

"God he can be scary." I whispered to Vince.

"I heard he use to be worse before the war ended." Vince whispered back. I shrugged, and got out of my seat.

"Face your partner, and begin. No spells that can cause serious harm." Professor Snape ordered.

"Give me your best Contreras!" I said in a teasing tone. Vince grinned and attempted to do a nonverbal spell, but failed. He ended up whispering the spell instead, which I laughed at. I blocked the spell easily, and casted one back without making a sound. The spell hit Vince in the arm, and he looked at me in shock.

"You already know how to do nonverbals?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah I learned a few years ago." I said casually not knowing it was a big deal.

"Miss Johnson since you know how to cast nonverbals, and nobody else seems to know how would you care to give a demonstration with me?"

***SS***

So the girl already knows nonverbals? Interesting… She looked shocked as I asked her if she would give a demonstration. Like I'd kill a student! Sometimes I really want to, but I manage to control myself.

"Um I guess…" she answered.

"Good. Now do you know how to duel?"

"Yes sir." She answered.

"Good. Wands at the ready. Three, two, one…" I shot a spell at her, and she blocked it easily. I rose an eyebrow at her, and shot another spell. She blocked this one again, but sent one back quicker. I barely blocked the spell…

Where the hell did this girl learn how to duel? We both shot spells at each other for what like hours, but we both grew tired quickly.

Finally, I caught her off guard, and my spell hit her on the chest. She fell over, and I walked to her and offered her my hand to get up. The class stood there in shock, and applauded for us.

"Yes, yes thank you. Class dismissed, and I expect a three foot essay on the theory of nonverbals, on my desk by Thursday." The class groaned, and complained as they filed out of my class. "Good wand work Miss Johnson."

"Thanks, it was just something I learned a few years ago."

"Nonverbals isn't something you can just master, it takes years to perfect Miss Johnson." She looked down at her feet.

"Yeah well I had a lot of time on my hands. I have to go sir, I have potions next." She gathered her things and left, leaving me standing in the middle of my class wondering what else that girl is capable of.

***TJ***

Holy shit! I just dueled with one of the greatest war heroes ever, well at least that's what people have been telling me.

I didn't know doing nonverbals was such a big deal. I mean **he **forced me to learn until I perfected it. It sickens me knowing that I was favorite one to torture.

I shuddered as I thought about the man that put me through hell… my father.

Vince nudged me as the professor waited for my answer to his question, "Uhhh… Liquid Luck?"

"Correct! Five points to Slytherin!" exclaimed Professor Gambit. "Now whoever makes the best Draught of the Living Death wins this tiny vile of Liquid Luck." The class murmured in excitement, and Vince looked at me as to say 'I'm so winning!' Professor Gambit dismissed us to our stations, and we began to brew.

Not paying attention to what he was doing, the boy next to me added the wrong ingredient. His potion turned to a big giant glop, and he sighed in frustration.

"Haha way to go Longbottom! Just like you father I swear!" shouts Vince.

"My old man says it's a curse on our family. Guess he was right." Says the boy.

"Your dad is Neville Longbottom?" I asked. I remember my mom talking about him.

"The one and only. He may be a war hero and all, but he is horrible at potions! I'm Tom by the way."

"I'm Tara, nice to meet you Tom." The boy smiled, and ran off to the professor, about his potion.

I continued making my potion, which was easy to do, since my mom taught me everything she knew about potions. I felt guilty about lying to Vince early… there was no school in America. My dad always kept us inside never letting us go out until he did what he asked. But I had to lie, I couldn't let him know about my life back then. It would scare him off.

Vince let out a growl, and frowned as his potion turned the wrong color. The Professor walked by our station, and handed me the vile of Liquid Luck. "Congraulations Miss Johnson, use it wisely."

"Who are you?!" Vince asked as we walked down to dinner.

"What do you mean?"

"You're amazing at everything!" he exclaimed. I blushed, and shrugged my shoulders.

As we went down the stairs we saw Professor Snape walking down a corridor. "Professor!" shouted Vince.

I gave Vince a look, "What are you doing?" I whispered. Vince ignored my question as Professor Snape approached us.

"May I help you Mr. Contreras?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I can't be your assistant this year. My parents just want me to focus on my classes this year, so it's either be your assistant or quidditch. Sorry sir."

Professor Snape raised his eyebrow and nodded, "Well perhaps it is for the best, but thank you for trying." Vince nodded, and smiled.

"Sir is it open for anyone?"

"Those who can brew." He answered.

"You should make Tara your assistant sir, she's brilliant at brewing!"

"Shut up Vince! I'm not that good sir he's just exaggerating."

"What? I'm just trying to help! And yes you are!" he argued.

"If Miss Johnson does not wish to assist me it is fine Mr. Contreras. It is, after all her choice."

"Um I'll think about it sir." Maybe it will be fun, who knows?

**AN: And that everybody is the fourth chapter! Hope you liked it! Please please please review!**

**~nightshade**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** AN: Hey guys I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. I've bee super busy with returning back to school, and such. So here is chapter 5 for you all! Hope you guys like it! Please review! Anything you recognize is JK Rowling's!**

***SS***

As I walked down to dinner I thought about what Miss Johnson said to me. She would consider being my assistant? Why on earth would she do that? The girl barely knows me.

I sat down in my chair and began to eat. I saw Mr. Johnson staring longing at his twin sister, Miss Johnson on the other hand completely ignored the boy.

Albus interrupted my thoughts as he started a conversation with me, "How was your first day of classes Severus? I heard about your duel with Miss Johnson."

"Yes well she knew how to cast nonverbals, so I decided that I'd give the class a demonstration on what it was supposed to look like." Albus nodded his head in agreement, and continued eating. "Headmaster may I ask you a question?"

"Ask away my boy!"

"What is the Johnson family's background story, they are a bit odd don't you think?" Albus sighed and shook his head.

"The Johnson family is a very difficult subject, especially Tara Johnson. Those children have been put through a lot, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you much my boy." Albus said sadly.

"I understand Headmaster." Dinner soon ended, and I headed towards my quarters. As I was turning a corner I heard footsteps.

"Great just great! Why did you have to go looking for the bathroom alone! You're such an idiot Tara." I recognized the voice as Miss Johnson. I saw her sitting on the floor with her head between her knees.

"Are you looking for the loo Miss Johnson?" I asked. Her head shot up and she nodded.

I gestured for her to follow me, we walked down to the loo together.

"It's so hard to find things in this castle." The girl said.

"Indeed, but you will get used to it, most students have problems navigating their way through the castle."

"Ummm sir I was thinking that uh I uh-"

"Spit it out Miss Johnson." I snapped.

"I'll be your assistant if you want." She said nervously. I stopped walking, and looked at her.

"Are you certain? You may not enjoy it."

"Yes I'm sure. I actually like to brew, and well I can learn a lot from you."

Finally we arrived at the girl's loo. "Meet me in my office tomorrow evening seven o'clock sharp. Do not be late." I warned. The girl nodded and entered the loo without another word.

***TJ***

Oh my gosh I can't believe I just agreed to be Professor Snape's assistant. What's wrong with me? I went to the sink to wash my hands. I heard the door open and quickly shoved my glass on my face.

"Tara are you in here?" I heard my sister Zoe ask. I sighed in relief and took my glasses off.

Zoe walked towards me and leaned against the wall next to me. "Professor Snape told me you were in here. How was your first day?"

"It was good, and yours?" I asked as I dried my hands.

"It was great! Charms was amazing, Professor Flitwick says I could be a charms mistress someday!" My sister said excitedly.

"That's great! How's Ethan?" I asked my eyes a bright purple, happy for my sister's good day. It's been so long since I've seen her happy.

"He's good. He already made a bunch of friends, well most of them are girls so it doesn't really count… Tara I talked to Jake." My eyes turned red.

"Oh yeah? What'd he say? That I'm holding a grudge?!" I asked angrily.

"Tara I know you don't want to hear it, but you seriously need to let this grudge go!"

"You're right I don't want to hear Zoe! She let him torture me!"

"That's not true! She tried to stop him, and you know it!" my sister argued.

"I have to go, I have homework." I quickly left the bathroom before my sister could say anything else, and headed towards my dorm.

Once I got to the common room I whispered the password to the tiny serpent carved into the stone wall, and walked in.

"Tara! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" exclaimed Vince.

"Yeah sorry I got lost. Um I'm actually going to do some homework, so I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah sure. Catch you later then." Vince said with a confused look on his face. I gave him small smile, and climbed the stairs to the dorm that I shared with four other girls.

I opened the door and a girl named Kayla was laying on her bed. "Hey you're the new girl Tara right? She asked.

"Yup that's me, and you're Kayla?"

"That's right. I can't believe you dueled Professor Snape!"

"Oh yeah that was pretty cool, I thought I was going to lose badly."

"Well you were quite fantastic really, I mean you lasted longer than anyone else would have." I smiled at her compliment, and got out my homework for defense. "You're already going to start the essay Snape assigned us?!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Yeah, figured I should just get it over with you know?" Kayla nodded and packed up her things.

"Well I'm going to take a shower, are you going to take one after?" I nodded and continued writing my paper.

Kayla took a shower and came out 25 minutes later. "All done! You can take a shower now."

"Thanks." I gathered all my things and closed the door behind me. I stripped out of clothes and turned the shower on.

I turned and looked into the mirror and stared at all the scars that covered my body. I quickly looked away, and stepped into the warm water.

I thought of all the times my father's knife carved into skin every time I failed to cast a nonverbal spell. "Cut it out Tara… don't think about it!" I tell myself in the head.

Will the pain ever go away?

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try and update at least once a week depending on the load of homework my teachers assign. Please review! **

**~Nightshade**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Hey guys I'm so so so sorry I tried to post last week, but my computer broke and I just got it fixed earlier this afternoon. So please forgive me for not updating sooner. Anyways here's chapter 6. Please review, and enjoy! Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.**

***SS***

Around midnight I awoke to loud banging on my door, "Professor Snape!" I recognize that voice… it belongs to Kayla Grint a sixth year Slytherin. "Professor it's Tara Johnson, she's having a nightmare and we can't wake her up!" shouted the girl.

I quickly rose from the couch where I had fallen asleep, and flung open the door. "Take me to her now." I ordered.

Miss Grint led me to the common room, and upstairs to their dormitory where Miss Johnson was.

"Any students who aren't covered up please do so now." I announced.

After a couple minutes I opened the door to the dorm, and the first thing I noticed was Miss Johnson struggling in her sleep.

"No get off of me! I'll do whatever you want just STOP!" the girl yelled. She let out a blood curdling scream that shook up everyone in the room.

"Everyone downstairs to the common room I'll handle this." I instructed. All the girls left the room scared for their roommate.

I walked over to the bed, where Miss Johnson laid, and pulled her body to mine to stop her from struggling.

"Miss Johnson you need to wake up." I said calmly. "No one is going to hurt you I promise."

Suddenly Jake Johnson attempted to barge in, but was knocked back by the ward that was placed to keep the boys out.

"Let me in!" he demanded. I sighed and took the wards down.

The boy rushed in and took my place. I watched as the boy whispered things into his twin sister's ear.

"He can't hurt you Tara he's not here anymore, you're safe." Miss Johnson stopped struggling, and started to cry softly.

"I'm sorry… I- I didn't mean to Jake it just happens, and then I can't wake up…" the girl says as she sobs.

"Shhh… it's okay, it's not your fault Tara." He said in a comforting tone.

I cleared my throat to let them both I was still in the room. "Mr. Johnson when you are both ready I'd appreciate you accompanying your sister to my office."

"Of course sir, we'll be there soon." Responded Mr. Johnson as he rocked his sister in his arms.

As I was walking to my office I couldn't help but wonder what her nightmare was about. But most importantly who was the person that was torturing her in her dreams?

***TJ***

"Tara are you okay?" I slowly move out of my brother's embrace.

"Yeah… I'll be fine. Just you know… a nightmare."

"Was it him again?" not wanting to speak, I nodded and started to cry again.

"H-he wanted me to hurt Z-Zoe! But I wouldn't, like always, and then he started to…"

"Shh shh its fine you don't need to tell me. He can't find us Tara it's not going to happen again okay?" I nodded, wiping the tears off my face. "Come on we've got to go see Professor Snape now."

I got up from my bed, and threw on my giant black hoodie, and my glasses.

Jake laughs as he sees my pajama pants. "Nice to see you still like Sesame Street Tara." He says as I pull my hair into a messy ponytail.

"Oh shut up! I love cookie monster, plus the were on sale." My brother continues to laugh, and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry about earlier today Tara, I-" I put my hand up cutting him off.

"Don't be. I was acting like a baby… let's just forget it ever happened okay?" my brother grins and slings his arm over my shoulders.

We started to walk down to Professor Snape's office, and I got nervous.

What if he doesn't want me to be his assistant anymore? What if he thinks I can't handle myself, and doesn't want me to be anywhere around cauldrons that could possible explode with a slip of the hand.

"Do we have to go to Professor Snape's office? I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes Tara we have to go, or would you rather talk to Ethan?" I shake my head. Ethan would make a big deal out of it.

"Professor Snape it is then!"

When we arrived to Snape's office my brother knocked on the door, and squeezed my shoulder to comfort me.

"Enter!" we heard our Professor call. My brother opened the door, and dragged me in.

"Professor I brought my sister for you. Do you want me to stay or…"

"Thank you for your help Mr. Johnson, but you should get some sleep."

"Yes sir." I looked at Jake with a scared look on my face, not wanting to be left alone. "You'll be fine Tara." My brother whispered. I nod, and watch as he closes the door behind him. I watch as my professor sighs, and run a hand through his hair.

"Follow me Miss Johnson, so we can talk." I watch as a door appears out of nowhere, must be his private quarters.

I follow him through the door and enter a beautiful living room.

"Please take a seat Miss Johnson." I sit down in a large arm chair, and hug my knees to my chest.

"Look Professor I really don't want to talk about what happened back there, it was just a nightmare. I don't get them often I swear."

"What was the nightmare about?" he asked. I squirmed a little in my seat, not wanting to answer his question.

"Tara it's not good to bottle up so many secrets. They will all come out one of these days, and it will ruin your life. Trust me I know." I look in surprise when he says my first name. What happened to school policy?

"I can't tell you I'm sorry." I mumble.

Professor Snape lets out a sigh, and stands up, "Well then let's get you back to bed. Do you feel well enough to attend classes tomorrow?" I nod and he walked me back to the common room in silence.

"Sir I was wondering if I can still be your assistant, I understand if you don't want me to be."

"It's fine Miss Johnson just remember be there at seven o' clock sharp."

"Thank you sir. Sorry for the trouble."

"It was no problem. Now get some rest."

"Goodnight Professor."

I walked into the common room, and crawled into my bed. I started crying softly into my pillow, trying not to wake the other girls.

"Why can't I be normal?" I whispered to myself.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Again I'm so so so sorry for not updating on time. From now on I'll be updating once every two weeks. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
